


Thousand Candles

by RedwoodRRoad



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodRRoad/pseuds/RedwoodRRoad
Summary: Annual events like birthdays are hard to get through. Love helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today so I wrote something that popped into my head, and of course, Blaine Anderson and I are kindred spirits, so I poured myself into him. Hope you enjoy!

Heavy weights on his chest and cold spots appearing on his neck brought Blaine out of sleep and made him inhale sharply. Opening his eyes, he could feel the weight stir and move, and soon Kurt and his big smile came into view.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine," he whispered, bringing hi slips to Blaine's as Blaine smiled back.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he croaked through the kiss and through sleep-ridden vocal chords, bringing his hand around to hold Kurt by his waist.

Kurt pulled back to smile at him again before returning to kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed happily and closed his eyes, his stomach fluttering as Kurt touched his chest and let the hand drift down--and further down--and further still. Blaine gasped when he felt the hand slip under his pants and stroke him, his chest and stomach fluttering more. He started to tilt his head back when he felt Kurt's lips leave his neck. Opening his eyes, he watched his husband shift down under the covers, and he gasped once again when he felt that talented mouth circle around his dick.

"Ohh, _fuck_ yes," Blaine sighed, bringing a shaky hand to cover his eyes as he gasped again, pleasure shooting through him like lightning.

* * *

Kurt placed in front of Blaine a delightful-looking omelette before settling down next to him with his own. Blaine grinned at the meal and grinned at Kurt, already speechless. Kurt smiled and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too-- _so_ much," Blaine echoed, sighing and turning to his food to start eating.

As he chewed, his mind wandered. He thought about this day last year--the year before--and the year before that. He thought beyond today and beyond this week and beyond this month and beyond this year--his thoughts brought him to some distant spot in the future, living in another house with children waking him up in bed and singing to him and playing around him. He thought of having no time to spend alone with Kurt as the children grew; he thought of himself and Kurt getting older as the kids grew with them. He stopped chewing when he saw, in this imagination, himself and Kurt, older and changed, hair graying and fraying, as their children with their own children celebrated his birthday. He felt his insides tighten; his mouth felt sour; his eyes began to water at just the prospect that one of these years everything is going to start changing. One of these years, he isn't going to be young with his husband: he's going to have other people to take care of, and nothing will be like it is now.

Kurt looked up from his food and looked to Blaine, his own chewing stopping when he saw Blaine, frozen in his seat.

"Blaine?" He said around his food. He swallowed and put his hand on Blaine again, squeezing his shoulder. This brought Blaine out of his head, and he blinked and turned to Kurt. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine finally forced himself to swallow, but it felt dry and thick and fell slowly down his throat. "I--I don't know," he croaked, swallowing again.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine blinked a few times. Kurt would think he was crazy. "Nothing," he whispered.

Kurt knew better than that. Pursing his lips, he tilted his head. "Blaine, you know you can tell me anything. I love you no matter what, and I'm always here for you," he reminded.

It was that statement that made him break down. His face crumpled as he brought his head into his hands. Kurt immediately rose and put his arm around Blaine, the other hand stroking his arm. Kurt tried to hush him gently, rubbing his back and tilting him towards Kurt's torso as he moved his hand from Blaine's arm to the opposite side of his head, cradling him and petting his hair. Blaine shuddered a breath, finding the energy but not quite the words:

"I just--I keep thinking about--I'm having like--I don't know, visions? Imaginations? Dreams? I'm, like, dreaming about the future and--and our life together and--having kids and stuff, and it's all--nothing's gonna be the same, and everything's gonna change, and--I'm gonna be 30 in a few years, _god_ , I just--" He hiccuped and sighed brokenly as Kurt continued to rub circles in his back and hush him.

"Hey," he cooed, "Honey, no--don't think about all that. Don't think about it, baby, just breathe." Blaine inhaled shakily and exhaled, a mantra he was used to. Kurt held Blaine tighter as he continued, "Stay in the present, Sweetheart. Stay here with me: right now, we're here, in this apartment, in New York, in this year, and everything's fine. We don't have kids yet, we aren't 30 yet, we aren't growing old yet--everything's fine."

Soon, Blaine was able to breathe easier. Kurt's hand on his back helped a lot as he felt himself come back to normal. He sniffed a few times and rubbed his face as Kurt continued to hold him. He felt Kurt pull back and grip his arm. "Want something to drink? Some water maybe?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly, and Kurt squeezed him before leaving his side and moving to the fridge. Blaine swallowed and wiped his eyes. He sniffled again as Kurt filled a glass noisily with ice and then water. As Kurt returned to his side, Blaine leaned back and offered a small smile as Kurt handed him the glass. Kurt kissed him on the cheek as Blaine sipped from it.

"I love you, Honey," Kurt repeated, running his thumb under Blaine's puffy eyes.

Blaine swallowed and smiled again. "I love you too," he replied, his voice better now.

Kurt smiled back and sat again, keeping his hand on Blaine's hand. Soon, they were both eating again, and Blaine laughed when Kurt leaned over and whispered a joke to him.

Upon finishing, Blaine sighed and leaned back. "I'm sorry about that," he started softly.

Kurt looked to him as he finished his last bite. "Sorry about what? Earlier?"

"Yeah."

Kurt put his fork down. "No, honey, no. Don't be sorry."

Blaine sighed. I just... I hate being so emotional on my birthday or any holiday. It's just so hard to be happy on days like this."

"It's who you are, Blaine," Kurt replied, rubbing Blaine's arm again. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Blaine scoffed. Well, there is _something_ wrong with it--it's not normal to be like this. It's why I have the--you know." He shrugged and flicked his eyes to the medicine cabinet above the sink. The door was already worn from daily use over the past few years.

Kurt's voice cut through his thoughts. "Okay, no, it's not normal, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you! It's not like it's a hindrance! Every single thing that you are, Blaine, I _love_ you for--and I would trade none of it for anything else."

Blaine laughed through his nose and replied as he turned his head to Kurt. "Do you _want_ me to cry again?"

Kurt giggled and brought his hand to Blaine's face. "Either way, I still love you," he promised. Blaine sucked his lips in and nodded, feeling warm again in his chest. After a moment, Kurt began tapping his thumb against Blaine's skin before saying, "Now, uhh, do you want to move this party to the couch?" He flattened his mouth in a cheeky smile.

Blaine flicked his eyes over Kurt's face, his brain not quite receiving the message in the sly smirk. "Uhh, sure? Did you want to watch a movie?"

Kurt flicked his eyes to the ceiling. "Mmm, we could do that if you want." He rose from his seat and put a hand on the hem of his own pants. "I'll get something started," he purred, dipping both his thumbs under the hem and stretching the pajama pants out from his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Blaine's mouth fell open, his brain clicking with realization, as he watched Kurt's naked lower body strut away from him. He leaned back in the seat and stared at the wall in thought before laughing to himself, grinning, and pulling the tee shirt over his head as he rose and followed Kurt into the living room.

Blaine watched Kurt sit, draping himself like a porcelain statue over the couch, his shirt the only thing covering him other than a well-angled leg. Blaine grinned and sank over him, putting a hand between Kurt's legs as he came in for a kiss to Kurt's lips. He stroked him and dipped his fingers behind Kurt's balls, taking note of the noises Kurt made as he simultaneously moved his hand up Kurt's shirt. Kurt shifted his arms to rest above his head as Blaine moved his other hand to push the shirt up. He moved his head own to kiss down Kurt's chest, stopping at a nipple to bite gently, jolting Kurt slightly. Blaine continued down Kurt's chest, continuing to push up the shirt until it was pooled around Kurt's wrists--at which point Kurt let the shirt drop behind the arm of the couch.

Once Blaine reached Kurt's crotch, Kurt brought his arms down and pushed Blaine gently. Blaine watched Kurt as Kurt had him lay down in Kurt’s place and climb on top of him, straddling him over his own pajama pants. Kurt preened for a moment as he sat on Blaine, letting Blaine do as he always loves and take in the sight of him. Blaine moved his hand over Kurt’s thigh, sliding it up and up before reaching Kurt’s hip and gripping him. Kurt put his hands down over Blaine’s stomach and stayed there a moment before lifting himself and reaching down to pull Blaine’s pajamas off him and sitting back down over him. Blaine leaned his head back against the arm of the couch as he felt his cock slip into the curve of Kurt’s ass cheeks.

From absolutely nowhere, Kurt pulled out a small bottle of lube and uncapped it: the noise brought Blaine’s head up again as he watched in anticipation as Kurt slowly squeezed some over his fingers. Blaine made a noise when he watched Kurt bring it to his dick. Kurt stopped and met his eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, flushing now.

Blaine swallowed nervously. He was sort of afraid to ask.

“Can I—can we—” He swallowed again. “Can we switch?”

Kurt blinked and paused for a moment before shrugging and bringing the hand behind himself and gasping as he found his own entrance. Blaine felt his body sink out of him at the satisfying sight. He watched Kurt work himself with his eyes closed and make faces of concentration. After a moment, Blaine moved his hand back and slipped his fingers into Kurt, bumping into Kurt’s fingers and making Kurt gasp at the sudden addition. Blaine swallowed again, the anticipation building higher and higher as he stretched Kurt.

Soon, Blaine felt Kurt awkwardly take his fingers out and squeeze more lube out.

“Are you ready?” Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt nodded excitedly and brought his hand behind himself to stroke Blaine. Blaine groaned as the cool, thick liquid-like substance covered him. It made him focus—they hadn’t done it like this in a while. Kurt’s cold hand on his abdomen made him open his eyes. He pulled his fingers out from behind Kurt and gripped both Kurt’s hips, helping him rise up and angling himself to lower Kurt down. Kurt groaned immediately and threw his head back, obviously and equally enjoying this change from the norm. Kurt let out a breath he was holding once he was fully down, and that was the moment Blaine finally took in a breath. They stayed there for a moment before Blaine felt Kurt adjust himself. He flicked his eyes up to watch Kurt purse his lips and meet Blaine’s eyes. Blaine’s mind was able to recognize the silent communication this time, so he helped Kurt up and down again, thrusting into him. Kurt moaned as he did it, slightly satisfied in doing most of the work as he strained to lift himself and drop down again.

After some time of doing that, Blaine decided to take charge. He stopped moving and brought his arm up behind Kurt, sitting up to circle his other arm behind Kurt’s waist. Kurt opened his eyes and watched Blaine curiously as Blaine carefully pulled out and turned them, pushing Kurt roughly into the couch cushions, shoving his legs up and pushing into him again. He thrust deep and hard into Kurt, making him cry out with immediate pleasure. Blaine got into a working rhythm that had Kurt speechless.

At some point, Blaine felt Kurt grab his back and arch under him.

“ _Right there,”_ Kurt breathed, his voice pitched and breaking. Blaine smiled against Kurt’s skin, running his hand down Kurt’s side as he continued to work into him. Soon, Kurt’s breathing turned into moans that increased in pitch, and Kurt’s fingers were digging into Blaine’s skin.

Blaine felt Kurt tighten suddenly and gasp, and Blaine followed suit, the jumble of feelings and emotions rocketing through him and making him freeze up all over as he rode it out.

At the end, Blaine pulled away to look down at his husband, proud that he could drive him to the point of being limp and out of himself. He cupped Kurt’s face and leaned down to kiss him gently, and after a second Kurt began to kiss back. Blaine smiled against his lips and felt Kurt return the smile.

“Was it good?” Blaine whispered.

Kurt hummed and nodded slowly. “So good, Honey.” He stretched slightly. “We should do that more often.”

“Really?” Blaine asked with disbelief. “I mean, I know how much you like—”

“Yeah, no, we should. We should switch more,” Kurt repeated, opening his eyes finally and taking a long look over Blaine. Blaine flushed under his gaze as Kurt brought his hands up to touch Blaine’s chest. “You were so good, baby,” he assured softly, biting his lip. Blaine grinned and leaned down again to kiss him, deeper and more passionately this time. It left Kurt moaning softly, and as Blaine pulled back, Kurt kept his eyes closed, even as he leaned back and sighed. "Wow, I'm... really tired all of a sudden," he declared.

Blaine laughed softly. "Jeeze, this doesn't usually happen. I really took it out of you, huh?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you took something. Took my ass and gave it a new purpose in life." Blaine laughed again, louder, and shook his head. Kurt started to laugh with him, but a look of discomfort washed over his face. He pushed on Blaine's shoulder weakly. "Babe, you gotta pull out," he said softly.

Blaine nodded with a soft "Oh," before carefully pulling out, making Kurt tense up and furrow his eyebrows. He swallowed as he knelt into the cushions. "Uhh, let me clean us up," he offered softly. Kurt nodded wordlessly and let his legs fall as he brought a hand to his face, swallowing and licking his lips.

Rolling his shoulders, Blaine moved back into the kitchen on slightly shaky legs. He really hadn't been in that position for a long while, and he still wasn't sure if he did well in it, but he was happy enough that Kurt seemed so satisfied. He smiled to himself as he pulled a soft hand towel from the drawer and put it under warm water. He felt like he was back in high school: after making love in his old room in his parents' house while they were away. He thought back to how they couldn't go for more than a few minutes: just now and for the past few years, however, they've been able to go much longer, and it has been  _incredibly_ satisfying. Even more so, now that Kurt was happy to let Blaine top sometimes, he knew that their intimate adventures would just get even _better_ from here. 

Grabbing a dry cloth, Blaine returned to the living room to find Kurt in the same place. He moved to him and cleaned his stomach gently, making Kurt stir and make noises of comfort. He reached lower to clean his backside even more gently, making Kurt spread his legs for him again to give him room. Blaine licked his lips and flicked his eyes away from the sight--as much as he wanted to dive down and kiss his husband there, he knew neither of them had the energy for it. He finished up after a moment and brought the dry cloth to the same spots with finality. He cleaned himself before draping the cloths over the coffee table and draping himself over Kurt's body. Kurt hummed as Blaine helped him put an arm over the back of his neck. Blaine grinned into Kurt's neck and kissed him there as Kurt heavily laid a leg over Blaine's back.

Eventually, Kurt must have found his energy as he reached for a remote and flicked on the television, flipping through random channels before reaching a good movie. They let the channel stay there as they relaxed together. They alternated all day between kissing to relaxing to touching each other to kissing for longer to rising to use the bathroom or grab glasses of water and to making love again and again and again.

By dinner, Blaine felt warm all over, like a thousand candles lit up inside him, one by one.

* * *

The cake probably also would have had a thousand candles if it was any bigger and if Kurt didn’t have any self control. Blaine grinned like a madman as Kurt brought it out from the refrigerator, already singing for him. He laid it down in front of Blaine and began to light all the candles that circled the deep maroon, shimmering top.

As Kurt finished singing and lighting, Blaine looked to him with a look of pure joy. Kurt grinned back and motioned to the cake.

“Make a wish! Blow them out!” he urged.

Blaine nodded quickly, remembering to do that before closing his eyes for a few seconds and then opening them to blow out the candles. He inhaled and exhaled triumphantly before Kurt made a noise of excitement and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday again, Honey,” Kurt cooed.

“Thank you so much, Kurt,” Blaine murmured, reaching up to hold Kurt’s arm. "This has really been an amazing day." Kurt parted from him with a happy sigh and started plucking candles from the cake, putting the ends of some in his mouth to lick the frosting off before dropping them in a tray next to the cake. Blaine watched him do this, thinking back to the events of the day. Unfortunately, they were both clothed again, back in their pajamas. Suddenly, Kurt turned to him and offered a candle with a heavily-frosted end. Blaine smiled and let Kurt bring it to his mouth, opening for it and closing as Kurt held the candle in his mouth. He hadn't finished licking off the frosting before Kurt was pulling it gently from his mouth. Blaine watched Kurt give him a sly look as he brought it to his own mouth and put it on his tongue, closing his mouth and eyes and hollowing his cheeks. Blaine's mouth fell open, but he soon huffed out a laugh. "Oh, now you're just begging to blow me again at this point."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and pulled the candle out of his mouth. "Am I?" he purred, dropping it on the tray before turning to the cake, ready to slice it. "You'll have to eat your cake first, Peaches."

Blaine shook his head as Kurt cut a thin slice and moved it onto a plate. He handed it to Blaine before cutting his own slice. "Thank you, Honey," Blaine said softly as he felt Kurt step around him and drag a heavy hand over the top of his back.

They ate in comfortable silence. Blaine let his mind think about the day: it went by fast, but he was okay with that. Kurt was right: he needed to stay in the present. Right now, as he looked to his husband, practically glowing in the light of the sunset outside, he knew that he would be okay: that this was a wonderful Birthday.


End file.
